


Misery

by Redamber79



Series: 5 sentence fics [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sick Dean Winchester, Whiny Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: 5 sentence fic, prompt Misery





	Misery

“Caaassssss,” Dean called, his voice rough. Despite what Sammy said, he was not whining. 

 

“Finish your soup and I'll make you some tea with honey,” Cas promised, running cool fingers over Dean's fevered brow.

 

“No, stay here with me, babe, you know the saying: misery loves company,” Dean tried his most charming smile, but set himself off on another coughing fit instead before collapsing back against his pillows.

 

“I guess that makes me Misery then, and you Company, if I'm putting up with you like this,” Cas teased, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead before continuing, “get some rest, love.”


End file.
